clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Defensive Dilemma Deck
Strategy *If you have a Hog Rider in your starting hand, always use him immediately to surprise your opponent. *If you don't have a Hog Rider in your starting hand, make sure you placed a slow card except for the Mega Minion or Guards behind the King's Tower so you can build up a push. *The Bowler is effective at counter spawners like Furnace and Barbarian Hut. **As the Bowler is attacking the spawned troops he stays on your side longer allowing you to build up a bigger push. **The Bowler's linear splash allows the bowler's boulder to also splash support troops behind a tank. *Only use the Bowler, Guards, and Mega Minion on defense, as they lack offensive capabilities. *If you prefer using Graveyard than Hog Rider you can substitute The Hog Rider for the Graveyard. *If you prefer using Knight over Ice Golem you can substitute Ice Golem for the Knight. *Unless if your Hog Rider is your first starting card, only use him after you still have some troops alive for a counter push, as these remaining troops can assist your Hog Rider. *Against the Goblin Barrel, the Bowler can counter the Goblin Barrel. Make sure you place the Bowler behind the arena tower so his boulder can hit all three goblins. *'Try to get as many counter attacks as possible, since this deck lacks a lot of offensive cards.' Substitution Bowler: Deck archetype matchups Beatdown decks Lavaloon: This deck is very weak to Lavaloon since Archers and Mega Minion are the only anti-air troops and they by themselves can't take out a Balloon that is protected by a Lavahound. If you see more Lavaloon decks then replacing the Tombstone with Inferno Tower is a good idea. 4/10 Three Musketeers: This deck is okay against Three Musketeers since Guards + Ice Golem can shut down the Three Musketeers. If your opponent splits the Three Musketeers use the Ice Golem on the not supported Musketeer while you use Guards on the supported Musketeer. Bowler can do a decent job of countering the Three Musketeers but because of the Three Musketeer's high dps the Bowler can be left seriously injured or dead after defending against Three Musketeers. 4/10 P.E.K.K.A: This deck is okay against P.E.K.K.A decks since this deck has a lot of distractions such as the Tombstone, Ice Golem, and Guards. However, this deck does not have a lot of high dps units which means it may take a while to take out the P.E.K.K.A while on your side. Use the Mega Minion against support units placed behind the P.E.K.K.A. 5/10 Golem: This deck is weak against Golem decks because this deck lacks high dps cards. However, try to take out all of the support units before handling the Golem as the Golem itself only has a mediocre dps for 8 elixir. Always try to counter push after defending a Golem push. If there are any glass cannons behind the Golem you can use the Bowler's linear splash to damage glass cannons behind the Golem. 3/10 Giant: This deck is decent against Giant decks as the Giant decks are very similar to Golem decks but the Giant is cheaper but much easier to stop. Make sure you take out the support troops before you take out the Giant. Place the Tombstone in the middle of the arena rather than infront as this allows the enemy Giant to travel furthur and gives you more time to deal with the Giant or the support troops. 5/10 Siege Decks Mortar: This deck is good against Mortar decks as the Bowler can easily stop the Mortar as his high health allows him to tank Mortar shots and his splash damage can also splash other troops that are trying to defend against your Bowler. If they decide to use air troops to defend against the Mortar use Archers. 7/10 X-Bow: This deck is good against X-Bow as Mortar and X-Bow decks are very similar. However, since X-Bow has a higher health and damage it could cost more elixir to take out the X-Bow. 7/10 Bait Decks Zap Bait: This deck is decent against Zap bait as the Zap spell can easily take out many troops. However, the purpose of Zap bait decks is so when you use your Zap spell on a swarm they will launch a goblin barrel that will do heavy damage to the crown tower. To counter the Gobin barrel place the Bowler at the back of your crown tower and with proper timing he will crush all 3 goblins before they can do any damage. 6/10 Log Bait: This deck is decent against Log Bait but it can defend against Log Bait better than Zap Bait as Log Bait decks usually don't have air swarms that can really take out the Bowler. Use the Bowler to counter the Goblin Barrel by placing him in the back of the crown tower. 6/10 Cycle decks Hog Cycle: This deck is good against Hog Cycle decks as there are many ways to counter the Hog Rider and set up for a counter push. Mega Minion, Guards, Bowler and Tombstone can stop most of the damage from the Hog Rider and after they defend against the Hog Rider use your own Hog Rider in a counter push. 8/10 Bridge Spam: This deck is very good against Bridge Spam as Bowler can crush all of the main combos of this deck. His knockback and splash can hurt the Battle Ram's Barbarians, bandit and Night Witch and slow them down by knocking them back. The Tombstone can kite the Battle Ram and the Mega Minion can counter all of the troops in a Bridge spam combo. 9/10 Miner Cycle: This deck is decent against Miner Cycle as the Bowler can defeat many of the cycle cards while Guards and Mega Minion can counter the Miner. However always be on high alert and always react quickly since the Miner can reach your crown tower really quickly. 7/10 Rocket Cycle: This deck is weak to Rocket Cycle since Tornado can shutdown stop the Hog Rider and the Bowler is vulnerable when placed at the back as a Rocket can put him an critical health. 4/10 Control Decks Royal Giant Furnace: This deck is weak against Royal Giant Furnace as this deck does not have any strong counters to the Royal Giant. Against the Royal Giant try to use your tombstone to distract the Royal Giant while you place other troops like Archers or Mega Minion to constantly chip his health away. Once the push is defended counter attack and see if you can land more crown damage than your opponent did on your crown tower. 4/10 Graveyard Poison: This deck is weak against Graveyard Poison since the cards that can counter Poison in this deck is weak against Poison. When defending against the Graveyard place your troops on the outer side of the graveyard so they have a higher chance to mess up there prediction Poison Spell. After defending try to counter attack. 3/10 Splashyard: This deck is weak against Splashyard since this deck is already weak the Graveyard Poison. However, this deck can handle splashyard slightly better than Graveyard Poison since many of the cards in this deck have medium-high health troops and can absorb the splash damage from the splash cards. 4/10 Miner Poison: This deck is decent against Miner Poison as the Guards are able to defeat the Miner before the Poison kills the Guards. Against Miner Poison try to prevent as much chip damage as possible by using Guards or Mega Minion to defend against the Miner Poison combo, after defending go in for a counter attack by using the Hog Rider. 5/10